


How to Ruin a Wedding Dress

by SarahShalomDavid



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahShalomDavid/pseuds/SarahShalomDavid
Summary: “Oh my God”, Andrea gasped, “We need to get up or you’ll ruin your dress”, she said with wide eyes. Miranda laughed, “You mean the dress for the wedding that will no longer be happening?”, she asked with a slight smirk, “I believe that it was already ruined when I began to kneel on the grass, however, I also believe that it has been sacrificed for a very good cause”.





	How to Ruin a Wedding Dress

The sun was shining outside, the bride looked beautiful in her one-of-a-kind designer gown, the church was filled with guests, and the soon-to-be Mr Priestly was saying his vows. 

 

“I thought I could do this, girls”, Andrea whispered quietly, “I thought I would be strong enough to watch your mother get married but I just can’t, I’m so sorry”. 

 

The twins turned to look at her as she spoke and then watched as she rushed from the church. 

 

Miranda’s head turned to look in the direction of the movement and suddenly she wasn’t paying any attention at all to the man that was stood in front of her, the man that she was supposed to be marrying but instead her eyes were on her twin girls and the door. 

 

Caroline and Cassidy both ran after Andrea after both shaking their heads at their mother. 

 

“I can’t do this”, Miranda said in her usual quiet voice, “I’m sorry Charles but I can’t marry you”. 

 

“But Miranda”, he began. 

 

She simply shook her head, and turned towards everyone, “I am sorry to announce that the wedding has been cancelled, you may, however, still attend the reception where I am sure that you will find plenty of food and alcohol whilst you gossip about the failure of this wedding”. 

 

To say that the attendees were shocked would be an understatement but there were a few that were not surprised at all and that was the staff members from Runway. 

 

The white-haired woman made her way out of the church as quickly as she could in search of her daughters and Andrea, “Andrea!”, she called out as she walked through the church grounds, she had not wanted to get married in a church anyway but she had gone along with what the man wanted for once, “Bobbseys!”. 

 

It was then that she noticed where they were despite the fact that they had not answered her calls, Andrea was sat on a bench with the two eleven-year-old girls in her lap, one on each of her legs, holding them close to her. They were hunched together and as the Editor-in-Chief got closer she realised that Andrea had tears streaming down her face although the woman’s eyes were closed. 

 

“Andrea”, she said softly, trying to get their attention again before she knelt down in front of the other woman in her wedding dress. 

 

Andrea just cried harder as she held the girls in her lap. 

 

Both Caroline and Cassidy had their heads on her shoulder as they kept their arms wrapped around the woman. 

 

“What are you doing out here Mom?”, Caroline asked her as she moved her face away from Andrea’s neck in order to look at the bride. 

 

It was very clear to Miranda in that moment that it was not just Andrea that was upset but also the both of her daughters, “I followed you”, she said simply, “Now are you going to tell me why the three of you ran out of my wedding?”. 

 

“What’s the point?”, Caroline questioned with a roll of her eyes, “It isn’t like you’ll listen and anyways it’s too late now because you’re already married”. 

 

“No, I’m not”, Miranda stated in reply, “Now, will you tell me why? I promise you Bobbsey that I will listen”. 

 

“You’re not?”, Cassidy asked, suddenly looking up at her mother with bright pink eyes, she had started to cry when she saw Andrea crying. 

 

Miranda shook her head, looking at Andrea who was now looking a little bit confused, although still with tears flowing down her cheeks. 

 

“No, I’m not”, Miranda repeated, “Now, will you tell me what is going on?”. 

 

“Why? So you can go back inside and get married to that stuck up idiot?”, Caroline snapped at her mother. 

 

The white-haired woman shook her head, “No, Bobbsey, so that I can do whatever it takes to put smiles back on your faces”, she said calmly, “Now, please tell me, why did you run?”. 

 

“Only if you can promise us that you aren’t going to marry that moronic ape”, Caroline said with a slight glare which mimicked the one her mother usually gave along with the pout that the child was carrying off rather well. 

 

“I promise”, Miranda said instantly. 

 

“We followed Andy”, Caroline stated simply. 

 

“And why did you run Andrea?”, Miranda asked as she looked up at the woman’s expressive eyes before cupping her cheek gently, “Tell me, please?”.

 

“I… I just couldn’t”, she started to say, struggling to speak, “I thought I could but… I couldn’t. I’m sorry Miranda, I didn’t mean to ruin your big day”. 

 

“You didn’t ruin anything Andrea”, Miranda said gently, “In fact, I think you saved me from making a  _ very _ big mistake”. “Now what is it that you could not do?”, Miranda asked softly, “Stay?”. 

 

Andrea nodded, “I couldn’t stay and watch you marry him I just couldn’t”, she sobbed as the two girls beside her tightened their grip on the woman. 

 

Miranda Priestly was kneeling on the damp green grass in her off-white designer gown, not caring at all that the material could get ruined or stained by the grass but instead all of her focus was on the woman and two children in front of her, “Tell me, Andrea”, she almost begged, “Please tell me, why?”. 

,

The younger woman looked into the beautiful blue eyes of her boss and bit her lip slightly, leaning into the hand that was cupping her cheek so lovingly, “Because I love you”, she admitted in a gentle whisper in a heartbroken manner, “I thought I was strong enough to watch you get married knowing that you’d be happy but I just… I couldn’t stay and hear you say the words ‘I do’ to someone else, I’m sorry Miranda”. 

 

“Oh, Andrea”, Miranda said with a sigh, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? You silly girl”. 

 

Andrea looked confused whilst the red-headed twins continued to stare at their mother from their positions in Andrea’s arms. 

 

“I wish I had known”, the older woman stated, “How long? How long have you felt this way, Andrea?”. 

 

“I’m not sure”, Andrea admitted, “I think I’ve had a crush on you since the moment I met you but I think I fell in love with you shortly before you went to Miami”. 

 

“That long?”, Miranda asked softly. 

 

Andrea nodded in response but did not say anything else. 

 

“I wish I had known then”, Miranda said to her, “I wish I had known because maybe then I could be marrying you today instead of running out on my own wedding”. 

 

The two girls lifted their heads up and looked at their mother with a huge grin. 

 

Miranda smiled, she knew exactly what her girls wanted and luckily it was the same thing that she wanted too, “If I had known then I could have told you that I love you too”, she said as she remained kneeling on the floor whilst cupping Andrea’s soft cheek, “I love you so much but I thought..”, she paused and looked down for a moment, “I never thought for a moment that you could possibly love me back the way that I love you”. 

 

Andrea quickly moved both of the girls off of her lap and onto the wooden bench before throwing herself into Miranda’s arms. 

 

Miranda fell backwards on the floor with her arms filled with Andrea and she found herself embracing the woman tightly whilst laughing on the damp ground. Soon Andrea’s lips found hers in a passionate kiss with their hands in each other’s hair and both of the twin girls grinning at each other on the bench. 

 

When the two of them broke apart for some much-needed oxygen they were flushed and breathing heavily, “I love you Miranda”, Andrea said with passion in her voice. 

 

“I love you too My Andrea”, she said with a big smile as she reached up to press a brief kiss on the woman’s lips. 

 

“Oh my God”, Andrea gasped, “We need to get up or you’ll ruin your dress”, she said with wide eyes. 

 

Miranda laughed, “You mean the dress for the wedding that will no longer be happening?”, she asked with a slight smirk, “I believe that it was already ruined when I began to kneel on the grass, however, I also believe that it has been sacrificed for a  _ very _ good cause”. 

 

Andrea laughed along with her and sat up, “I still think we should get up from the floor, it’s very damp”. 

 

The older woman nodded, “Yes”, she agreed, “I think it’s time for the four of us to go home, don’t you think so Bobbseys?”. 

 

Caroline and Cassidy nodded in agreement, before Caroline spoke, “That is the second best idea that you’ve had all day”. 

 

“And what, may I ask, was the first best idea?”, Miranda asked as she stood up from the ground. 

 

“Calling off the wedding”, the girl stated simply with a smile as the two girls began to walk towards the car where Roy was waiting for Miranda. 

 

“I agree Bobbsey”, Miranda said softly as she wrapped an arm around Andrea as they walked, following the twins towards the car. The older woman had agreed to marry the man on the basis of convenience and because they seemed to get along quite well despite not being in love with each other. This, however, was more happiness than she could have imagined having on her wedding day, it was more happiness than she had felt on any of her others too. 

 

Miranda turned and kissed Andrea before the younger woman climbed into the back of the car where the twins had already gotten in, both were smiling brightly, much brighter than either had looked on the way to the church. 

 

“I heard that there was a change of plans”, Roy commented with a smile, “Would you like to go home, Miranda?”. 

 

“The very best change of plans Roy”, she said with a smile, “The very best”. “And yes we would like to go home”, Miranda replied. 

 

As Miranda got into the car she heard Roy mumble, “The next wedding will be a heck of a lot better”, she smiled as she heard the words spill from his lips, “The happy ending is finally beginning”. The fashion Queen found herself inclined to agree with him,  _ my happy ending _ , she thought to herself as she glanced over at her daughters and took the hand of her Andrea. 


End file.
